Girls Night
by Guesswhosaninja
Summary: Nora discovers, much to her horror, that Pyrrha has never before had a Girls Night. With the help of team RWBY, she decides to remedy this travesty immediately.
1. Chapter 1

Lamps blanketed the dull grey of the hallway walls with a soft, blue glow. The cold light seemed to sharpen the air; it felt chill against Pyrrha's legs and neck. She shivered as stray droplets of water snaked from her hair down the back of her shirt, tickling across her spine.

She draped her blazer and stockings, neatly folded, over one arm, brushing her hair forward to dab at it once more with her towel as she walked. The scent of rose filled her nostrils while she wrung the remaining moisture from her hair, and drew a gentle smile from her.

Warmth beckoned to her from her dorm room, a sliver of orange light snuck across the dark carpet from beneath each identical doorway. Pyrrha draped her towel across her neck, keeping her hair from the shirt it had already streaked with damp lines as she gripped the door handle.

The door tugged open and yanked Pyrrha into the room unexpectedly. She stumbled a step, off balance, and crashed into Jaune. He squeaked in surprise, flinging his hands up – probably to steady Pyrrha.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten the bowl of cereal in his hands, and while failing to steady Pyrrha, who had already regained her composure and balance, he succeeded in spilling the contents. Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes flew into the air, dropping like hail in the rain of milk that spilled onto the blazer and stockings in Pyrrha's arms.

"I'm sorry, Jaune!" Pyrrha said, taking an instinctive step back as milk splashed upwards against her bare legs and the bowl hit the carpet with a resounding 'thunk'.

"Oh shoot, my Pumpkin Pete's!" Jaune mumbled as he dropped to the floor, picking up individual pieces of soggy cereal from the carpet. Pyrrha knelt down, picking up the bowl before it could leak more milk into the floor. "Sorry, Pyrrha," Jaune added, noticing the clothes in her arms.

"It's alright." Pyrrha blushed, wiping away the milk to little effect with her already soaked towel. "I don't think it will stain at all." She opened her blazer, hanging it cautiously from the corner of a bookshelf with the towel below to catch any drips.

Nora vaulted over her bed, placing her hands on her hips like a disapproving mother as she looked at Jaune. "C'mon Jaune, why're you eating cereal at night anyway?"

"Breakfast, my dear, is the most important part of a healthy diet." Jaune explained. Pyrrha stifled a giggle; she noticed the slight shake of Ren's head as he continued to study without looking up, and the curve in the corner of his mouth as Nora next spoke.

"That's why you have pancakes, numb nuts." She growled. "Why are boys so messy anyway? This would never happen at a girls night."

Pyrrha turned, her eyebrows furrowing at Nora's complaint. "What is a _'girls night'_?"

Nora's face fell. Colour drained from her cheeks, her mouth falling slightly agape as she slowly sat on the bed. She blinked and stood, steadily climbing to her feet and wandering forward with a horrified look, as if she had seen a ghost.

Her hand clasped Pyrrha's shoulder. "You mean to tell me," Nora whispered, "that you've…" She swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment, as though she struggled to find the courage to speak the words, "… you've _never_ been to a girls night?"

"No?" Pyrrha said uncertainly, flicking a look of concern and confusion to Jaune for help. He seemed as clueless as she.

Nora drew in a deep breath through her nose. Deeper than Pyrrha would have thought her body would allow; she inhaled loudly, eyes widening as if to make room for the air inside her.

She opened her mouth and screamed. Pyrrha's hands shot to cover her ears as the words "Girls Night" pierced the air like a mighty weapon, rending doors, windows, and soundproofed walls useless beneath it.

As the ringing in Pyrrha's ears ceased, she cautiously opened one eye. Nora was busily dragging Ren and Jaune by the scruffs of their necks towards the door. She turned to Pyrrha, her face gravely serious.

"Get. Your. Jammies." She ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha tiptoed across the carpet, watching Nora from the corner of her eye as she tossed Ren and Jaune out into the hallway. She noticed the door across from theirs creep open.

Yang's head popped through the gap, her gaze hovering over the commotion. She looked up at Nora, streams of her hair drifting over her shoulder to hang in the air. Ruby's head popped through the curtain of hair below her a moment later, as Jaune and Ren climbed back to their feet.

"Did you say 'girls night'?" Yang asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Nora slapped one hand on top of Jaune's head, holding him back from coming back into the room. "You better believe it." She said.

Pyrrha opened her suitcase, taking out her usual sleepwear and wondering what on Remnant she had managed to get herself into. She stepped behind the door, removing herself from everyone's view as she set about getting changed into her pajamas.

She heard the door across the hall click shut as she neatly folded her skirt. She hurried to pull on her flannel pajama pants; despite having shared a room with her team for months, and with nobody able to see her, she still felt quite sheepish about standing in nothing but her underpants for a moment.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Jaune spoke up in distress, his voice only slightly muffled by the door.

Nora shrugged – Pyrrha could still see her back around the edge of the door as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Go hang out with other messy boys." She said flatly, turning her nose up at the pout Jaune was undoubtedly expressing.

Pyrrha folded her clothes and picked them up, fully dressed again, and nearly dropped them as their neighbours' door slammed open, spilling forth the full ensemble of team RWBY.

"Can't you have it in their dorm?" Ren asked.

Nora reached out into the hall and slapped his arm. "Ren!" She said, mortified. "You can't host a girls night in _somebody else's_ room! That's just plain rude!"

Pyrrha caught Jaune's gaze through the triangular gap Nora's arm left with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Her eyes softened, and she gave him a weak, hopefully reassuring smile as she placed her clothes in the laundry hamper.

Looking up at the assembled girls, Nora drew her feet together sharply, giving a powerful, militaristic salute. Yang and Ruby mirrored it back at her, while Blake scratched her neck in an almost timid manner.

Weiss simply scowled.

"First order of business: Moving the beds!" Nora yelled, tugging the girls into the dorm without further ado and slamming he door shut in their own teammates' faces.

Pyrrha felt bad about leaving Jaune and Ren abandoned in the hallway, but Nora put her to work before she could object. With a little aid from her semblance to lift the metal frame off the floor, Pyrrha shoved her bed up close to the wall, though not so close as to risk damaging the paint with an unintended impact.

Nora and Yang took far less caution in their work, practically flinging Nora's bed upside down on top of Ren's. Pyrrha did however have to admit that it saved space.

Weiss scoffed, standing with her arms folded and her scowl growing ever darker in the midst of the shifting furniture. "This is _so_ juvenile."

"Oh come on Weiss, don't poop the party before it even starts." Yang groaned.

"Yeah!" Nora chimed in cheerily, jumping on Jaune's bed. Blake glared at her, and stopped trying to move the piece of furniture. "Don't be a spoil sport; this is Pyrrha's first girls night!"

"I'm not poopi… I'm not doing anything Yang, this is immature behaviour for fourteen-year-old girls, let alone huntresses in training." She replied with an indignant air.

Ruby rolled her eyes and tugged Weiss' arm gently, whining. "Come on Weiss, can't you have fun for once?"

Weiss pulled her arm away. "I can have fun!" She protested in downright offence at Ruby's suggestion, stomping her foot and balling her hands into fists.

"Why not prove it, then?" Blake suggested. Her voice flowed like it was laced with honey, sweet and smooth, but bore the hint of a sharp smile beneath it. Weiss glared at her.

"I- Fine." She conceded, throwing her arms into the air with a dramatic huff, and sat down. "Braid my hair, or whatever childish thing it is we're supposed to do."

Nora gave Pyrrha a huge grin, and sat cross-legged behind Weiss. Her fingers darted through Weiss' hair, coursing through them unhindered by any snag or catching hair, as smoothly flowing as river water.

The other girls all sat around on the floor too, crossing their legs – or in Blake's case, sitting gently with both legs to one side. Pyrrha rubbed her hands against the fabric of her pants, noticing they had grown sweaty. Tentatively, she sat down beside Nora and Weiss.

Yang gently patted Blake's shoulder and indicated for her to turn around so she could plait her hair too. Blake seemed somewhat hesitant, though Pyrrha was not certain why.

She fidgeted, smiling nervously at any of the girls who made eye contact, but feeling immensely out of place. She did not know what to do, so she watched. She watched Ruby slide across the floor to Yang, only to be met with a murderous glare when she reached for her hair. Ruby pouted, folding her arms, but Yang ignored her.

Yang stuck her tongue out as she worked, struggling to get Blake's hair to plait correctly. She pointedly pretended Ruby was not even there, whispering something to Blake that made her blush and gently hit her before returning to her hair. Carefully combing her fingers through it, Yang avoided the bow that Blake kept in her hair even when ready for bed.

It probably seemed odd to most, but Pyrrha had similar habits. She felt further out of place without her circlet. Certainly, she did not wear it to bed as Blake did with her bow, but soft material was hardly going to make her as uncomfortable as hard, cold, metal.

She played with her fingers, brushing her thumb softly over each nail of one hand. Pyrrha was not usually one to feel shy; she did not often begin engagements of conversation with her fellow students herself, but she was always able to hold one once it started.

But here she felt completely out of her element.

Pyrrha had no idea, while looking around at the others braiding hair – Nora making Weiss' look as ridiculous as she could with the latter sat with a bitter, sullen frown, and Yang and Blake giggling in their own little corner.

_Should I offer to braid Ruby's hair?_ Pyrrha wondered, but the thought fell flat when she remembered how it was cut short. _Do I ask her to braid mine?_ She thought,_ or is that demanding? Am I supposed to wait for somebody to offer? What if only a certain number of people are allowed to be braiding hair at one time?_

Pyrrha patted her hands against her pants again, sighing as she realised she hadn't a hope of knowing what she was supposed to do.

"What's she called?" Came Ruby's voice from behind her.

Pyrrha turned, her eyes widening with intrigue as to what Ruby meant by the question. "Who do you mean?" She asked.

Ruby scooted to the side, allowing Pyrrha to see what she had been staring at. "Her!" She said, gesturing to Pyrrha's weapon where it lay in the soft foam of her equipment case.

"Oh," Pyrrha said, a smile spreading on her lips as she crawled a little closer and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. Her smile felt genuine, not to say those she made nervously in the circle had not been, but this one came purely for her. It was a strange distinction.

"Miló." She said, and Ruby's eyes shone with excitement as she gasped over the weapon. Pyrrha gave a soft laugh. "Would you like to hold her?" She offered.

Ruby gasped. "Could I?" I she asked, her voice breaking with the eager question. "I mean, if that's alright with you, that is? I mean I don't want to impose and if you don't want be playing around with your weapon I totally understand I mean it's like asking if I can hold your soul and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me holding it, it's just that it's so cool and I just find these things really interesting and so I mean I would really like to if that's…"

Her racing speech trailed off, lapsing into whispers as Pyrrha slid the sword from its casing and gently held it out to Ruby. "Go on." Pyrrha prompted.

She dropped Miló softly into Ruby's shaking outstretched hands, holding her own hand to her mouth to hide a giggle as Ruby gazed at it and breathlessly whispered, "Cool…"

She stared at it without making a sound or moving for what felt like several full minutes before she looked back up. "So what does it do?" She asked.

Pyrrha grinned, shifting from the awkward kneel she was in to cross her legs like Ruby. She took Miló in her hands again, showing Ruby where the catch was on the handle of the blade, which made it transform. She handed it back, letting Ruby try the transformation herself.

Ruby flicked the catch, and the hilt of the sword shot out, extending while the blade shifted to a point.

"Ow!" Nora yelled, as the tip of the spear's shaft jabbed against her arm, giving Ruby an overly dramatic pout.

Ruby just grinned, gazing at Miló's spear form and turning it over in her hands. "That is so badass…" She muttered, gently running a finger across the edge of the spearhead.

"It has a further form as well." Pyrrha said. She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear yet again as it curled forward and brushed against her cheek. "If I may?"

Ruby nodded, passing the weapon back to her eagerly. Pyrrha took it, getting back to her feet, and swung the javelin by the centre, initiating the transformation and allowing the momentum to fuel each moving part as the head folding in on itself, the body rearranged, and the sights popped out and aligned.

Yang and Blake jumped with the loud sounds of the metallic plates clanging together with the form change, and Ruby looked like she was about to squeal with excitement at the change.

"What the-" Yang asked, turning around and accidentally yanking on Blake's current braid as she did.

"Oooooh, Blake it's like Gambol Shroud!" Ruby yelled, carefully taking the rifle in hand and sliding the stock to her shoulder. "It's a sword and a rifle and a spear all in one it's like the grown up version…" she trailed off, raising the rifle and squeezing the trigger. It clicked – Pyrrha never kept Miló loaded in storage.

"The 'grown up version'?" Blake asked with a sly rise of an eyebrow.

"Well…" Yang tilted her head. "…Your weapon _is_ pretty small."

Blake scoffed. "Size isn't everything." She said. "Look at Ren's weapons; they're small and fast. Just because they're not as large and powerful as Nora's warhammer-"

Nora coughed, clearing her throat. "Uh, it's Magnhild, actually." She corrected.

Blake gave a gentle nod of apology, "Just because it's not as powerful, doesn't mean it can't do as much damage."

"Ok, I guess, I mean at least it's not a stupid as Jaune's sword. It's not even a gun!" Yang laughed.

"It's a classic, Yang." Ruby said, handing Miló back to Pyrrha. She folded it away, stowing it gently in the foam case. "Most of the classics don't have projectile parts. Jaune's sword isn't stupid."

"Well it certainly fits his personality." Weiss muttered, but held her tongue before saying anything else. Pyrrha frowned at the comment, hurt on Jaune's behalf, but stayed quiet, sitting down amidst the group.

"Weiss." Ruby said with a warning tone, like a mother chastising a misbehaved two-year-old.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It was only an observation."

"Well I think Jaune is far more intelligent than you give him credit for." Ruby said, folding her arms decisively. "Right, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "Hmm?" She asked, "I uh, yes Jaune, he uh…"

"Pyrrha? You're really red…" Yang muttered, climbing to her feet and moving to her.

"I, um, it must be the heat. I, uh, I…" She stopped when Yang put her hand to Pyrrha's forehead.

"I don't _think_ you have a fever…" She muttered.

Nora appeared at her side. She blew on something in her hand, and bubbles popped from it. _Where did she get a toy pipe?_ Pyrrha wondered. She only noticed the brown chequered hat on her head a few moments later.

"Hmmm." Nora said, squinting at Pyrrha as she blew on the bubble pipe thoughtfully. Pyrrha only blushed further at the attention. "So Pyrrha is bright red, but it's not a fever." Nora mumbled. "That means she must be blushing."

She began to pace.

"And if Pyrrha is blushing, that must mean she is embarrassed, and if she's embarrassed, that must mean she has something she doesn't want us to know, and if she started blushing when we were all talking about Jaune, then it must be to do with Jaune… and if Pyrrha has a secret to do with Jaune that would make her blush…"

Nora raised an arm triumphantly, pointing it at Pyrrha and yelling. "You like Jaune!"

Yang chimed in, grinning from ear to ear and she repeated Nora's discovery with far too much teasing glee in her voice. Pyrrha hid her face in her hands, feeling the heat of her cheeks turn her brighter than her hair.

She wished she could disappear; wished she could leap away and leave a shadow clone like Blake could, or run off with Ruby's semblance of speed.

"You like Jaune!" Ruby squealed, leaping to her feet.

Nora grinned. "Oh my god, you like Jaune!"

"Well," Pyrrha stammered, her embarrassment ruining her usual composure, "you like Ren!" She said back.

"Wait, you like Ren?" Ruby squealed, flashing over to Nora's side with a sprinkle of rose petals.

Weiss laughed. "Oh please Ruby, it's more obvious than your sister's infatuation with Blake."

"YANG LIKES BLAKE?" Ruby screamed. "YANG LIKES GIRLS?"

Yang sat down on the bed beside Pyrrha, massaging her temple with one hand. "My sister is so stupid." She muttered, wincing at Ruby's confused yelling.

A muffled voice came from the doorway. "Yeah Ruby, even Jaune knows they're dating."

Nora froze. Like a deer in the headlights she stood, back arched, eyes wide and shining with fear. Her ear twitched, and Pyrrha could see the hammer of her heart in her chest, and the nervous sweat growing on her forehead. Pyrrha could practically read her thoughts, for her own were almost identical.

_Did he hear? About… our feelings?_

The other girls followed suit, falling quiet and staring at the door. A second muffled voice broke their silence.

"Who?" _Jaune_, Pyrrha thought, swallowing thickly and feeling her face grow hot again as she recognised the voice.

"Blake and Yang." Ren explained.

"Ohh, right."

Leaning against team RWBY's door, Jaune gazed across the hall at his only loyal teammate, the one who would never toss him out of the room to paint his friends' nails… probably.

He wiggled his feet, watching the blue bunny slippers bob back and forth, silently wishing they could just go back into their dorm and sleep. "So…" he asked, the beginning interrupted by a yawn. "They said somebody likes me, right? Did you catch who?"

Jaune brushed his chin thoughtfully, almost mockingly – it was hard to tell with Ren if he was serious or sarcastic. "Well, we heard Ruby, Nora, and Yang yell it, and we know Blake is dating Yang, so…"

"I see." Jaune said, nodding at Ren and brushing his own imaginary beard. "So the Ice Queen _does_ like me…"

Jaune didn't notice Ren's hand crashing against his forehead with despair.


End file.
